


Carousel

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Joah Sex, Kisses, M/M, PDA, The sex happens, indecisive Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Adams Foster has Never had this problem before.<br/>He's Happy with his current boyfriend Noah. More than happy even. But when an unexpected visitor comes around and rekindles something..<br/>Jude can't make up his mind.</p><p>Comments and Kudos please!<br/>Let me know what you think so far!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jonnor shippers!  
> Be patient more things to come this is just the beginning bare with me !!!  
> Joah and Jonnor in the same story..

A carnival was in town and of course what better date night would that be for Jude and Noah.  They had been at the carnival for about two hours now when judes Moms called. " _Hey sweetie when you get back from the date we'll have a surprise for you.  We're heading to the airport now but  you'll have to wait and see who we're bringing back."_ Jude of course assumed it was going to be one or both of his grandparents, maybe Callie.. Or Mariana.  Either way this meant that the house was going to be empty for a few hours. Instead of hooking up with his boyfriend of four years in the renovated garage, like they  had since they were 14 and 15 he saw an opportunity and he took it.

Jude and Noah were finishing a ride on the carousel when Jude informed him of the empty house. " Now i know i said we weren't going to be able to .. You know tonight.. But moms wont be home for a few hours.. We leave now.. You can .." He leaned in and whispered in Noahs ear.  Noah actually needed to be persuaded at first but once Jude managed to get him to the car, it was on. Jude was in the passengers seat pressing kisses to Noah neck, gently gripping his thigh.

Once they pulled into the empty driveway of the Adams fosters home they parked and made out for a minutes before Jude pulled Noah inside.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jude had his back pressed up against the closed bedroom door and the body of his boyfriend pressed up against his front. They were making out hot and heavy. Jude moved his hands up his boyfriends shirt which was soon discarded. " When are your moms coming back?" Noah managed to get out as he pressed his lips to Judes neck. Jude tilted his head a bit." Fuck.. I." he glanced toward the clock by his bed. " We have two hours." he breathed out before Noahs lips were against his own once again. That seemed to be all Noah needed to know.   Jude melted into the kiss.  Noah put his hands on Judes hips gently gripping before sliding his hands up and pulling off Judes shirt. Jude helped him of course and then Noah picked Jude; Jude was still up against the door as he wrapped his legs around Noahs waist he moved to kiss him roughly. After a second Noah moved them back toward the bed dropping Jude onto the small bed before leaning down to kiss him again. Jude leaned back on the bed tangling his fingers into his boyfriends hair.  

After a few minutes of kissing and hands roaming Jude unbuttoned Noahs jeans and pushed them down, Noah undid Judes and tugged them down. The two of them only in their boxers as they pressed kisses to each others lips. Noah rolled his hips and Jude tilted his head back letting out a soft moan. " Fuck." he mumbled. Noah smirked against his neck." I intend to." he smirked as Jude gently smacked his arm." Ass." he mumbled. " I got one." Noah smirked. Jude made a frustrated noise before pulling his cocky boyfriend into a kiss.  Jude rolled them over then and put his hands on Noahs chest  he smirked down at his boyfriend. " Mm you look hot on top or on bottom Jude." he put his hands on his ass. Jude bit his lip before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips." mmm Same to you Noah." he nipped his lip.   Noah pushed Judes boxers down a bit. " Wait." Jude said breathlessly. Noah stopped all movement then. " Hold on." he got up. " Where are you going?" Noah asked.  " Just wait a minute!" Jude said giving him a look." Promise i'll be right back." Noah sat up on his elbows a bit watching his boyfriend disappear to the bathroom for a few seconds before returning. " Whats.." he paused. " Oh " he laughed softly.  " Gotta be safe." Jude raised an eyebrow. Noah smirked and laughed a little." Of course." he said.  

  
Jude crawled back onto his boyfriend pressing a kiss to his lips. " As much as i love seeing you on the bottom, I think i love you more on top." he said softly against his lips.  Noah nodded." Say no more." he rolled them over easily and Jude couldn't but smile. " Better." he said. Noah nodded and pressed another series of kisses to his boyfriends lips, down his neck and torso." Where are you.." Jude paused and looked down as Noah looked back at him he smiled and tugged at Judes boxers. Jude lifted his hips a bit helping Noah slid the fabric off.  " You." Jude couldn't get much more of a sentence out because his boyfriend took his ability to speak away.  " mm" Jude closed his eyes.  The first time they went down on each other was awkward. Now though... Now they had this down. 

Four years together you kinda get this stuff down pretty well.  That aside Noahs mouth was the best heaven Jude had known.  Considering Noahs involvement with the church Jude always made a remark about the Bible boy sinning. Noah of course would just smirk and reply with _'Honey you ain't seen sinnin' yet.'_ Oh but when Jude did he suddenly couldn't care less.. Because Noah... was amazing.  Jude felt things with Noah he had never felt before and it was the best. Jude was head over heels for his Bad boy..

Jude pulled Noah up after a minute and pulled him into a rough kiss. " Don't wanna yet." Noah laughed softly. "Okay." he whispered and they made out for a few minutes. Jude pushed Noahs boxers off. " I want to with you." Jude said softly.  Noah smiled at him. " You're adorable."he mused kissing Jude. Jude hummed as Noah pulled his hands above his head. Noah rested his forehead against Judes as they shared kisses. " As you wish my love." he said softly before pressing his lips to Judes.  Jude smiled. Noah was the cute one. Okay so they both were cute.

Noah reached for the condom Jude had retrieved from the bathroom and opened it up, putting it on. " You got lube?" he asked. Jude shifted under him and reached for the bedside drawer. " uhuh." he hummed and pulled it out handing to him. " Okay." Noah said softly kissing him.   

The first time Noah was super gentle, slow and considerate of his boyfriend making sure Jude was okay through out the entire time. Bringing Jude over the edge was probably one of his favorite things ever.   

" Okay"Noah repeated. " How do you wanna..??" Jude raised an eyebrow." I wanna see you." he said softly looking up at him."Alright." Noah said softly shifting a bit he pulled Judes legs up and over his shoulders. " You need me to ?" Jude simply nodded. Their communication skills were better than most peoples. Sharing a look.. or even finishing the others sentence. 

Noah took some time to carefully prep Jude and make sure he was fully ready for it. Noah never once hurt Jude. He couldn't hurt him. " You ready?" he asked softly. Jude nodded. Noah leaned down to kiss him deeply as he carefully pushed into Jude. Jude pressed his lips to Noahs distracting himself from the slight pain he felt. Noah eased himself into Jude nice and slow, letting Jude adjust. Noah watched his boyfriends face making sure he wasn't into much pain or anything. " You okay?" he asked softly. Jude nodded slowly." Yeah baby." he breathed out softly. " Move a little." Noah did as he was told.

This wasn't their first time making love to each other and it wasn't going to be the last.  Noah was so gentle and Jude loved every second of it. Noah would do whatever Jude asked him to because  Jude wanted it. Jude got what he wanted when it came to Noah. Noah was okay with that.  

This time was a little rougher then the first but only by the request of Jude.  

Noah thrust into Jude and Jude couldn't help but let out these soft moans that did things to Noah.  Things Noah had learned to love.   " Noah." Jude managed. Between kisses  and Noahs dick and just Noah in general Jude  wouldn't last.   " Fuck." he mumbled. Noah pressed kisses to his neck and gently nipped. " Babe." Jude breathed.  Noah hummed as he sucked some hickeys to Judes  neck. " mmm"  Jude shivered a bit.  

The closer they got to the edge the less quiet Jude could be and the more Noah had to cover his mouth with his own to try and keep him quiet. In this case it was just the two of them together.  Arching his back Jude tilted his back " Fuck Noah." he dug his blunt nails into his boyfriends back. " Mmhmm." Noah grunted a bit and pressed kisses all over Judes face and neck.   "Babe i'm gonna." Jude mumbled. " Do it." Noah nipped his ear. Jude was over the edge just seconds later and Noah wasn't far behind.  

Noah slowed his movements; the two of them were panting sweaty mess.  " Fuck." Jude mumbled. Noah smirked and kissed his neck as he slowly rolled his hips." Mmm." he hummed against his neck.   Jude moved a bit and cupped his boyfriends freckled face he pulled him into a deep kiss. " So good baby." he mumbled against his lips. Noah rested his sweaty forehead against Judes and closed his eyes." You too."he pressed a kiss to his lips. After a couple minutes he slowly pulled out.  Noah was gone for a minute presumably to toss the condom and grab something to clean Jude up.  Once they were cleaned up Noah laid beside Jude. "I love you." Jude said softly. Noah smiled." I love you too." he said pressing a kiss to his cheek."  How much time do we have?" he asked.  Jude shifted looking to the clock." Uhmm. at least an hour left."  he turned and pressed a kiss to Noah cute freckled nose. " Good." Noah said softly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in bed and making out after sex was  on that list of things Noah liked to do.  They had been cuddling and kissing ever since. Deciding not to risk getting caught they agreed on not going for round two at the moment. Jude smiled feeling Noahs lips on his neck. " You're not subtle at all." he said. Noah smiled." You can do me if you want.." Jude shifted and pressed kisses and then nips to Noahs neck."Of course i will." he hummed.  A couple minutes and some odd hickeys later Jude was ontop of his boyfriend continuing to mark him up when they heard a car and then car doors opening and closing. Three people. 

Jude shifted." We need to get dressed." he said. Noah nodded. The pair got up and got dressed. Jude pulled on sweatpants and Noah pulled on his jeans obviously after their boxers.  " Shirt." Noah said. Jude tossed him his shirt." Thanks." He pulled it over his head. Not that it mattered. Noah had a drawer at Judes place just like Jude did at his place.  Jude tugged on one of Noahs shirt the one he had been wearing before hand. " Cute." Noah smirked. Jude gave him a smile." You love it."  Once they were at least decent they could hear the downstairs door closing, Judes moms were talking to someone.

Noah reached for Jude pulling him closer. " Love you." he said softly. Jude smiled." I love you too." he whispered and kissed him." You should sleep over." he winked.  Noah raised an eyebrow." Can i?" he asked. Jude opened the door slowly." Maybe." Noah gently pulled him back and kissed him." Dont mess with me." Jude smiled. " I'll see what i can do. " he said kissing Noah.

" Jude!!! We're home! Will you come downstairs." It was Lenas voice followed by Stefs. " And Noah to."   

Jude locked eyes with Noah before slowly pulling away from him looking him over a bit. " Mm" he hummed. Noah cocked an eyebrow." Oh?" he asked. Jude slid his hand down Noahs arm. " You look sexy."  Noah tilted his head. " Yeah?" he asked. Jude nodded. " C'mere." he said softly.  They barely made it to the top of the stairs an they were making out  again. " Boys!" Stef called. 

Jude pulled away." Behave."  he said pulling away from Noah again. Noah gave him a look but he watched as Jude walked toward the stairs, swinging his hips back and forth." You behave." he followed Jude reaching him at the top of the stairs. Jude smirked as he felt Noah grab his ass." Hey now."  he said. " You started it." Noah said. Jude smiled at him before they made their way downstairs.  

The two of them gently pushing each other or touching in some way or another when they reached the kitchen where moms were."  Sorry it's late." Lena said. Jude was giving Noah a smirk and slapping his hand away." It's okay Mama. " he gently nudged his boyfriend. Unaware of the old friend in the room watching them.   Noah chuckled. Moms looked at each other and then to the boys." Well do remember the surprise?" Stef asked. 

Jude nodded and swatted Noahs hand away from his face. " yeah i remember. Who is it?" he asked.  Focused more on Noah then them.  Noah pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling Jude closer his hand resting on Judes hips.

" Hey Jude."  the all too familiar voice said a bit deeper then the last time they spoke but still unmistakable able.

Jude looked over suddenly still in his boyfriends arms. " Connor.. hi"he said slowly. " This is my boyfriend Noah.." he leaned against him. Noah gave him a smile." hey." Connor nodded at him." Hi.." he looked between the two of them and then to Noahs neck.. and Judes.. before back to their faces. " I see that." he said softly. 

" Mom and i thought it'd be nice if you got to see your old best friend again! Surprise. We thought it'd be fun for you two sleepover."  Lena said. she meant well she did.. 

" Oh." Jude said softly." Can Noah sleep over to?" he asked looking between his moms. They shared a look and figured with Connor there.. there would be no more funny business for the night. " Sure you can all share your room." Jude nodded. " Cool." Noah pulled Jude into a hug. " Well  you guys go get settled for the night." Stef said. Lena nodded. "we're going to turn in. It's been a long day." She said following her wife upstairs.

Noah kissed Judes ear as he looked toward Connor. " Nice to meet you." he gave him a smile. Connor nodded you to." he looked between them before following the pair up to Judes room.


	2. I don't know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night number one goes interestingly to say the least; as does the first day together..  
> Connor does something stupid..  
> Jude slaps him for it.

Connor excused himself to go change into Pjs  leaving Noah and Jude alone. Connor would be using Jesus's old bed while Noah would be sharing Judes with him. Moms sure had chilled out with the rules since Judes siblings left.  Connor was gone for all of five minutes when he returned to see his former best friend and ex boyfriend sucking face with his new .. well boyfriend of four years..  Connor shifted as he stood in the doorway watching. Part of him imagined what it'd be like... Kissing Jude like that.. The two of them as a couple had made out before but this.. was different.  a little more experienced.. The way Noah slid his hands around Judes waist resting them on his lower back. The way Jude slid his hands up Noahs chest to wrap around his neck. The way their bodies pressed against one another. The way Noah kissed Jude and Jude returned it. Deep. passionate for sure. Connor was little surprised by the way they were .. What was that.. french kissing right..  Noah moved his hands resting them on Judes ass before gently squeezing earning a surprised noise from Jude. "Mmm. " he hummed pulling away from the kiss. " What did i tell you.. about being handsy." Jude whispered. Noah smirked and rested his forehead against Judes."Can't help it." Noah replied keeping his hands on Judes ass. " Mhm" Jude hummed before kissing him. " Lucky i love you." he pressed another kiss to his lips.  Noah hummed kissing him back. 

Connor cleared his throat then." Am i interrupting something?" he asked as he moved to Jesus's side of the bedroom. Jude pulled away from Noah but not all the way he was blushing as he cleared his throat." No .. We were just uhm.." Jude looked to Noah who gave him a smile." Getting ready for bed."he filled in. Jude nodded." That." he looked toward Connor who gave them a look of disbelief. "Okay." he fixed the pillows on the bed before moving to turn off the light he then laid down getting comfortable. 

Jude nudged Noah before they climbed into Judes bed getting comfortable themselves.  There was light conversation between the three of them for an hour or so. Just back and forth about Connors life in LA and Jude and Noahs relationship.

" So living in LA i started playing soccer basically as soon as i moved there.. and football which you already knew. " Connor said softly. " Yeah." Jude replied. " Did you .. What happened to that boy you were dating?" Jude asked. Noah shifted in bed beside Jude cuddling him. " We dated for a year and then he found someone he fit with a little better.. i guess. I tried dating someone else but they .. uhm.. they were kinda a rebound more than anything." Connor explained. Jude nodded. " So you and Noah?" he asked. Jude hummed. "mhmm" "How long?" Noah spoke up this time." Four years." He replied before pressing gentle kisses to Judes neck. Connor thought for a while." Well  congrats.." he said softly. Jude made a little noise as Noah nipped his neck." Thanks..:" he managed.  

After the conversation died down the only sound really was of the radio playing in the background. Some whispering between Noah and Jude in between kisses.  Noah carefully laid ontop of Jude as they made out. Soft and Slow this time. Assuming Connor had fallen asleep  Noah proceeded to kiss Jude all over the place. Jude made little noises and had to bit his lip when Noah rolled his hips. " Noah." he whispered. Noah hummed. Jude moaned softly as Noah rolled his hips again. " Don't do that to me.." he mumbled. " Whats the matter?" Noah asked. Jude shifted a bit and met his freckle faced boyfriends eyes. " I am not having sex with my boyfriend while my ex boyfriend.. and former friend is in the same room as us.' Jude stated.  Noah chuckled." He's sleeping.."  Jude gave him a look." Fine." Noah sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his lips. " I love you." he whispered. Jude smiled." I love you too." he said softly.

Connor was staring at the ceiling in the dark he heard everything and some of Judes noises.. Connor wasn't even aware Jude still had that effect on him.

\--------------------------------------------

 

The next morning at breakfast it was just the three of them. Moms had things to do and couldn't wait up for them. Jude was able to drive as was Connor so they figured with the car Jude often used it wouldn't be an issue. They did make the breakfast it was pancakes and sausage.  Connor was the first one down there. Why was that may you ask? Because he got up first. Showered first.. Waited a couple minutes for Jude but Jude had gone into the bathroom while his boyfriend was in the shower.. Connor learned very quickly just how sexually active his best friend and ex were with one another.  All he needed to hear was a moan escape Judes.. Possibly Judes.. mouth and Connor decided it'd be best to wait downstairs. He may or may not have had time to wonder what it was like showering with Jude.. 

Connor checked his phone and it had been at least 29 minutes or so.. maybe he lost track with a mouthful of pancakes. 

A few minutes went by and Connor heard footsteps on the stairs. One set it could be Jude or Noah.. And it was Jude.  " Hey!" he smiled  Connor looked toward him." Hey yourself." he tilted his head. Some how ... Noah managed to add a few more hickeys to Judes collection there.. Connors eyes fell to the collarbone that was showing with that shirt he was wearing. oh there were more.. Okay.  " Pancakes good?" Jude asked as he made himself and Noah a plate. " uh, Yeah.." Connor shook his head putting his phone away.

" Wheres Noah?" he asked.  Jude smiled as he grabbed the bottle of syrup. " He's getting dressed. " he replied putting the plates on the table on the opposite side of Connor. " So.." Connor started. Jude raised an eyebrow grabbing some cups." Hm?" he asked. Connor shifted. " So you guys.. uhm.. have... Sex a lot ?" he asked. Jude glanced over as he poured some OJ for himself.

" uhmmm... Thats kinda... a personal question... An interesting topic.. for breakfast.." Jude replied he was blushing a bit though.  Connor nodded." No i.. uhm.. im sorry it's just you.. have uhm.." Jude put the OJ down looking at him curiously. " Your neck.." Connor gestured to his own neck." You have a lot of.." Judes eyes widen in realization." Oh. " he said." yeah.. i .. we .. " he laughed a little. " Love bites... we tend to get carried away.." Jude tried to explain. " Yeah i'll say it looks like you lost a fight with a vacuum cleaner honestly."  Jude laughed and looked down. " Not exactly.. more like.. lost a fight to those lips ya know.." he said.  Connor nodded. " i got it." he laughed a little. 

A few minutes later Noah came downstairs, he was as equally marked up as his boyfriend. " Hey." he said giving Connor a smile before pressing a kiss to Judes lips." Hey baby." he said softly. Jude smiled leaning into the kiss. " Did i miss anything? " Noah asked. Connor shook his head." Nope doesn't look like Jude did either." he looked between them. Jude flushed and Noah looked between them. " Good to know." he said softly. 

They got settled and started in on breakfast. Light conversation flowed once again." Baby what are your plans today?" Noah asked as he ate some pancake. Jude raised an eyebrow as he finished a mouthful." I actually dont know.. Catch up with my best friend.. and probably catch up with you later.." he trailed off looking him over.  Noah smirked at him. " What about you my love?" Jude asked.  Noah thought for a moment. " I have a church thing.. with my mom at .." he looked toward the clock." noon." he said before looking back to Jude." After that i'm all yours." he smiled as he ate another bite of his breakfast. Jude nodded. " Oh .." he paused." oh shit.. You can't go to church with all that on your neck.." he replied. Noah laughed softly." Baby it'll be fine.." Jude shook his head." Uuhuh No." he turned and touched some of Noahs hickeys." No..  okay.. i can cover these." Jude said. Noah took Judes hand." Babe.. it's not a big deal.. I like showing them off.." he said softly. " I dont wanna hide that you've been there."  Jude let out a soft sigh." As sweet as that is .. Your mom would kill me if you show up looking like a leopard." he said softly. Noah chuckled. " And if you're helping with an event do you know how many old people you will give a heart attack when you tell them' Oh its not a girlfriend..its my boyfriend..' " Jude gave him a serious look but Noah was laughing. Connor watched them slightly amused.

" Listen babe.. i told you the people who come to moms church aren't like that first of all, second of all they know i have an amazing boyfriend.. whom i love dearly.. and third if it makes you feel better.. you can cover some.Not all Some of them." he said softly.  Jude sighed a bit. " Fine." he pressed a kiss to his lips. 

They finished breakfast and Jude did cover some of the hickeys. "  Okay so i'll text you when i get done there okay?" he asked. Jude nodded as he walked him to the door." Okay. Drive safe." Jude said. " I will." Noah replied and pressed a kiss to his lips. " I love you." Jude smiled." I love you to."  It took them a couple minutes to finally part.

" Videogames?" Jude asked as he looked to Connor. Connor nodded.

\-----------------------------------

Videogames they did indeed.   
For about two hours while talking about things and it was like falling back into how things used to be between them. Laughing, Joking, pushing each other around.   Jude checked his phone a few times -texts from Noah - of course but other than that it was like nothing changed. 

" Imma grab something to drink. You want some?" Connor shrugged." Sure. " Jude nodded and got up heading to the kitchen. Connor sat and waited for a few minutes his mind was spinning though, he missed Jude and this.. and their connection and honestly he wanted what Noah had with Jude.. because that was.. different.. and Connor was kinda jealous.  

After another minute he got up heading to the kitchen." I got iced tea or soda?" Jude hollered.  Connor couldn't help it.. but he checked Jude out for a minute." Ice tea." he replied.  Jude pulled out two ice teas and closed the fridge as he turned around he was met with Connors face ." Jesus can you not?" Jude said as he took a deep breath." here." he handed him the beverage.  Connor took it but he didn't move just searched Judes face for a moment. " Well?"Jude said. Connor only replied by kissing Jude. Jude was shocked he stood still, frozen to his spot. Sure it felt familiar but it also felt wrong. Noah. he had Noah and this.. this was not happening. Connor pulled away. Before he could say anything Jude slapped him. Actually slapped him.  After  a minute of staring at each other processing what happened.. Connor spoke up." Okay.. i deserved that.. " he admitted.  Jude stared at him." ya don't say?" he asked sassily. " You can't just .. You can't just kiss me.. Connor.. friends.. don't do that.. especially when i have a boyfriend.." he said seriously. " Okay you're right.. i'm sorry.." Connor said."I shouldn't have kissed you.. it was wrong.. I just.. " Connor trailed off. " It felt like.. before i moved again.. i thought..maybe .."  Jude eyed him." That what? You'd kiss me and erase what happened four years ago? Listen.. I love Noah.  He is my boyfriend. Not you.. You can't just kiss me like that.." Jude searched Connors face. 

" Okay you have a point.. But you can't tell me you didn't feel anything.." Connor watched him. Jude glared at him. " Seriously?  Connor... don't do this to me okay? I'm happy. Really happy with Noah.. He makes me feel things i've never felt before." he admitted.  Connor watched him." But you did feel something .. just now.. ?" he asked. Jude  sighed. " I don't know.. " Connor tilted his head." You don't?" Jude shook his head." I don't .." he repeated. " Are you gonna tell Noah?" Connor asked.  Jude met his eyes for a moment. " I .. I don't know.. I know i should.. I just .. i don't know .. Let me think about it.. " Connor nodded. "Okay.." he stepped aside for Jude.

Jude ran a hand through his hair as he wandered to the living room. What the fuck.. 

What the actual fuck was that shit?  Connor.. who the hell does that? Noah.. Jude had to tell him.. He'd know something happened anyway..

Jude and Noah shared a very good level of communication with one another and they told each other everything it was part of how they worked so well together. Jude had to tell him. 


	3. We're always this close...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude can't keep things from Noah, He can't their relationship is built on trust and telling each other everything there was no way he could break that now. Not after the four years they had together.

Noah returned later that night to sleep over again, Jude had kept his distance from Connor. They mostly spent the time playing video games and ignoring what happened in the kitchen.  Connor was currently upstairs probably getting ready for bed while Jude was in the living room with Noah. They hadn't talked much since Noah got there. Mostly because Connor was in the room as well as moms coming home, so they didn't talk much even at dinner. Now Jude was sitting with Noah cuddled up under a blanket watching a movie. Moms had gone up to bed a while ago so it was just Jude and Noah.

Noah turned his attention from the movie." You okay babe? you haven't really said anything since i got here.." Noah said softly as he gently rubbed Judes side. " Did something happen?" he asked. Jude shifted a bit he pursed his lips and then looked toward his boyfriend. Damn that freckle faced fine fucker.. And those eyes.. fuckin eyes that could see right through jude.  Jude sighed. " I don't want you to be mad.." he started. Noah shifted a bit looking more concerned as he waited for Jude to continue. " Promise you wont be mad?" Jude asked locking eyes with him. Noah nodded slowly." I promise." he said softly. Jude sat up a bit and then looked toward the stairs and back to Noah. " Connor... " he said slowly." Connor uhm.. he kissed me.. earlier.." Jude admitted. " But i didn't kiss him back.. i slapped him.." he said honestly. Noah just watched Jude letting him talk as he processed things. " Okay.. that explains the redness." he said thoughtfully.  Jude nodded.  " I just.. wanted to let you know because i can't lie to you.. I don't want to lie to you." Jude said honestly. Noah nodded as he shifted toward Jude. "Okay.." he said thoughtfully. " Connor asked me if i felt anything.." Jude continued. Noah arched an eyebrow." When he kissed you?" he asked. Jude nodded. " yeah.." Noah nodded." And what did you say?"  Jude looked at him." I said i didn't know.. "  Noah tilted his head. " Okay.. But " Jude looked down then not saying anything.  Noah gently put a finger under Judes chin lifting his head. " You can tell me." he said softly. " Did you feel something?" he asked. Noahs tone wasn't angry or upset it was more curious.. soft.. as was his look.   Jude was quiet for a moment before sighing." Maybe.." he said softly. Noah nodded slowly. "  But you know i love you Noah.." Jude said seriously.  Noah nodded. "  I do.. and I know that you know.. I love you." he said softly.  Jude nodded. " Are you mad? " he asked. 

Noah shook his head." No." he met Judes eyes. " I get it Jude.. he was your first best friend, first boyfriend... I understand that theres always gonna be a place in that big heart of yours for him. I understand that.. I know how much he means to you because i was one of the ones helping pick up the pieces.." he put a hand on Judes cheek. " Whatever it is you may or may not be feeling.. I want you to know you can talk to me about it..  Whatever this is.. " he said softly. " We can figure it out together." he locked eyes with Jude.  Jude nodded slowly as he processed everything. " We've always been this close huh?" Jude asked a little amused.  Noah chuckled. " Of course we have." he stroked Judes cheek. Jude leaned in and kissed him deeply. " I was thinking.." Jude said softly. " What about we go to the carnival tomorrow?" Noah raised an eyebrow." Like a date?" he asked. Jude shook his head." Not exactly.. " Noah furrowed his brow before realized what Jude suggested. " Oh you mean with him? " Jude nodded. " And you."  Noah tilted his head. " Are you sure?"  Jude nodded. " I just.. I have this.. " he sighed." I have a feeling.." Noah nodded slowly." You want me to go with it?" he asked. Jude nodded. 

Noah sighed softly and then nodded. " Yeah.. okay.. fine.. I'll take my boyfriend and his... Side dude.. to the carnival tomorrow.." Noah nodded. " It should be pretty eventful.. " Jude  laughed softly.   The thing about Noah was that he wasn't really the Jealous type. He was confident. He knew Jude loved him and he knew Jude was his and he was Judes.. He had no reason to be jealous. Trusting Jude came easily to him. Jude telling Noah about the kiss when he didn't have to was only proof that Noah could trust Jude. If Jude was feeling some sort of way about his ex, Noah was going to be as understanding and patient as possible. Not a lot of people would be. Example being if the tables were turned Connor may deck someone as opposed to Noahs method.  Why? Because they were two different people. Very different people.  Connor was a jock more likely to act before he thinks things through. Noah  wasn't a jock.. not even close.. One of the things his mother always told him was to listen and be understanding.. supportive.. compassionate..  So he got it.. Jude was feeling things for his ex and Noah he wasn't exactly okay with it but he was trying to be understanding.  He was confident that Jude loved him. He knew that.  So whatever feelings he was having for Connor.. Noah was willing to let him get it out of his system. 

" I love you so much." Jude said leaning into kiss Noah deeply. There it was that was all Noah needed. " I love you too." he whispered pressing another kiss to his lips.  Jude moved onto his boyfriends lap he gently cupped that cute freckled face and pressed his forehead against Noahs. "  I dont know what i did to deserve you... But i'm happy you're mine.." Jude said softly. Noah rested his hands on Judes hips. " As am i to have you.. " he replied. " Whatever this thing is that your feeling for Connor..   Just.. don't lie to me.. okay? i want you to be honest with me..  fully honest.."  Jude rubbed his nose against Noahs. " Of course. i could never lie to you. " Jude said softly. Noah smiled rubbing his sides gently. " So whatever happens.. with the two of you.. when i'm not here.. I want you to fill me in.. " Jude nodded. " Okay." he whispered.  Jude paused for a moment. " So wait.." he said. " Is this.. are you giving me permission.. to see what this is ?" he asked.  Noah raised an eyebrow." Are you asking for permission? " Noah countered.  Jude shrugged.  Noah tilted his head. " Are you... thinking of hooking up with him? " he asked seriously. Jude bit his lower lip. " I wasn't ... until you said that.." he admitted. Noah took in a deep breath.  " If ... You .. " he gently squeeze Judes hips." If .. it does... happen.. " he looked in Judes eyes. " Don't lie to me.. " he said. Jude nodded. " I know.." Noah bit his lower lip." If it happens.." Jude cut in." You will be the only one to know.. I promise."  Noah nodded. " Is it.. just sex?" he asked. Jude shifted a bit. " I'm not sure.." he said. " Okay but  would it be?" Jude shrugged again. " If it were to happen.. i would ask you about it first."  Noah nodded slowly.  Jude smiled at a thought he had.  " And maybe if im lucky.. I'd get both of you together.." he winked. Noah tilted his head." Oh really?"he asked.  Jude flushed a bit. " Maybe.." 

Jude gently pushed Noah back on the couch. " I mean how hot would that be?" he asked. Noah slid his hands up Judes sides slowly. " I dunno how hot?"he asked. Jude thought for a moment. " Well i mean.. have you seen yourself?  you're fuckin sexy." he said softly. " And " Noah asked.  Jude glanced toward the stairs. " Well.. you've seen Connor.." Noah nodded. " He's pretty hot." he titled his head. Jude met his eyes." So the two of you together.. and me.." he said softly. Painting the picture was actually surprisingly easy.  Noah and Connor.. two hot guys.. naked.. Judes room.. Jude.. naked..  Sensory overload for sure.  Noah chuckled. " Of course you'd be with us.." he said stroking Judes sides." Mhm" Jude hummed he rolled his hips a bit. Noah raised an eyebrow. "Are you.." he said softly glancing toward the stairs and back to jude." Are you feeling frisky?" he asked playfully as Jude again rolled his hips. " Maybe." he said hotly. " Whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked  Noah smirked up at him before pulling him down into a deep kiss. " You turn yourself on? thinking about a threesome with your boyfriend.. and your ex?" Noah asked softly his hands moving to Judes ass. Jude hummed. " Maybbee" he whispered  pressing a kiss to Noahs lips.  Noah gently nipped at Judes lower lip sucking it gently. Jude let out a soft moan sliding his hands up his boyfriends shirt. 

They stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard someones footsteps on the stairs. Jude laid ontop of Noah easily. The blanket covering the two of them, the dim light made it hard to see much but it looked like they were asleep. It had been Stef coming to tell them to head up to bed.. But upon seeing them on the couch seemingly asleep she let it slide, turning the tv off she gently ruffled Judes hair before heading back to bed.

Once they were alone again Noah let out a soft chuckled as he moved his hands up Judes back. " Almost got caught.." he said amused. Jude smirked and nipped at Noahs neck a bit rough. Noah winced." Ow ." he slapped Judes ass then. Jude gasped. " hey." he said softly.  " You started it." Noah said. Jude cuddled up to him." Screw you." he whispered. Noah smirked. " I would love to screw you.. but we may get caught.."  Jude gently smacked his chest. " Shush." he cuddled him some more. "I love you.." Jude whispered. Noah smiled." I love you to." he said softly rubbing his back.  Jude rested his head on Noahs chest listening to the beat of his boyfriends heart actually calmed him down pretty much lulled him to sleep. Noah continued to rub his back as he was thinking about everything.. he was getting tired though and his brain just decided that had been enough for tonight.. 

The pair ended up falling asleep on the couch  to the sound of each others breathing. Their limbs tangled and the heat from one another. Jude loved this. Noah loved it just as much.  Sometimes the two of them were too cute for words.


	4. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Noah decides to go along with this, let Jude figure it out. He's confident with himself and in their relationship. So he doesn't get jealous because he knows he has Jude.  
> Jude knows it and Connor knows it.

The three of them have been at the fair for an hour or so, talking and wandering around. Jude was holding Noahs hand and for a while it seemed as if Connor was the third wheel. Connor had no idea about Jude and Noahs conversation.  It surprised him when Jude reached over to hold his hand, his first reaction was to pull away but then Jude gently grabbed his hand again anyway. Connor looked to Noah curiously and he just gave him a smile. Which only further confused Connor. So they walked. The three of them holding hands as they walked through the crowds of people.  Jude sung both his hands looking from Noah then to Connor he gave them both a smile as they walked.

After a couple minutes of wandering around by rides Jude spoke up." I gotta use the bathroom." he said giving them smiles before leaving the two outside the bathroom. Connor stared before looking toward Noah." What was that?" he asked. Noah shrugged." He likes you.." he said calmly." But he's dating you.." Connor said slowly. Noah nodded. "Mhm." he hummed. Connor furrowed his brow. " So whats happening?" he asked. Noah chuckled."  Listen i'm not worried about this.. I know Jude loves me.. He knows i love him.. We talked about this. We talk about everything..  I told him I'm okay with whatever he wants to try to do ." Connor stared him for a while." Oh"

 

Shortly after that Jude returned from the bathroom and took both their hands again." Lets go." he smiled. The three walked  walked around a bit more. " So" he said softly looking between the boys. Noah smiled and kissed his cheek." You're adorable you know that?" he asked. Jude flushed a bit and pressed a kiss to his lips. " i do now." he nuzzled Noahs nose. Jude and Noah were what people would refer to as ' relationship goals' they had great communication  they were patient with one another and understanding  and of course to top it off cute as fuck together.  They had dozens of pictures on Judes facebook. After all Noah refused to have his own social media for  certain  reasons. Which Jude was fine with and he always made sure Noah was okay with whatever picture they put up. Noah even scrolled through Judes news feed on his facebook sometimes if he were curious.    Connors seen a lot of the pictures.. it kinda made him jealous how cute they were.. 

Connor gently tugged Judes hand." We should go over here." he said leading the two in a random direction to distract himself from their cuteness.  The three made their way through crowds of people to a more empty place near the carousel.  " I mean i guess we could go on that?" Connor suggested.  Jude and Noah shared a look before shrugging. " Sure." they agreed.

The three waited in line before getting on the carousel. Jude sat on Noahs lap on one of those bench like things they had rather then a pony. Connor was surprised when he was pulled down to sit beside them.  Jude smiled at him. Jude had an arm wrapped around Noahs neck with Noahs arms wrapped around his waist. Jude put his feet across Connors lap. " C'mere." Jude said over the music.  Connor leaned closer. Jude met him half way placing a free hand on his cheek before he pressed a kiss to Connors lips slowly. Connor was surprised shooting a glance to Noah who just gave him a smile before glancing away. Connor melted into the kiss then kissing Jude back.  Their kiss lasted a couple minutes before Jude pulled back and leaned against his boyfriend cuddling him. " Thats hot." Noah mused. Jude chuckled and flushed a bit." yeah?" he asked. Noah hummed."Mhm." he smirked at his boyfriend. Jude grinned and moved to kiss Noah. Their kiss was a bit longer then Jude and Connors. They could go from zero to sixty in  about two seconds flat if they wanted to.  "I Love you." Jude whispered against his lips. Noah smiled." I love you too." he replied rubbing Judes sides slowly. The carousel ride was interesting considering the fact that Jude alternated between making out with his boyfriend and then making out with his best friend. 

\---------------------------------------------

Once back at the Adams Fosters they realized they were the only ones there. Moms must either be working or having a date night Jude couldn't remember which it was.   By the time they all changed for bed  Connor was still very confused.  Noah was currently shirtless  searching for a comfy shirt. Meanwhile Jude was pulling on a comfy pair of sweats. Connor had changed in the bathroom again when he returned that was the sight he was greeted with.   " Babe wheres that shirt.." Noah didn't get to finish when Jude pulled a shirt from a folded pile on his wicker chair. " Thank you." Noah smiled Jude smiled back and kissed him." Welcome baby." he said softly. Connor decided to speak up then. " I'm honestly so confused right now.." the blond said furrowing his brow. Both Jude and Noah glanced toward him. " What about ? " Jude asked. Connor stared at them. " About.. this.. I mean i know you're dating but how do i ..?" Connor asked slowly.  Jude chuckled. " It's called..." Jude drew a blank though." Fuck.." he mumbled. Noah laughed softly." Pretty sure thats not what it's called." he teased. Jude smacked his shirtless boyfriends arm." Shut up." he said playfully.  " Whats it called?" Jude asked Noah. Noah chuckled. " I believe the term is Polyamory." Jude stared at him with this look in his eyes... " Why is that sound so hot coming from your mouth?" he mused. Noah shrugged giving him a wink." You tell me."   Jude smiled at him before turning his attention to Connor. "In other words meaning ' being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time.'  " Jude said softly.  Noah couldn't help but laugh at that. Jude looked at him. " What?' he asked. Noah shook his head. " Okay  there is that but i can imagine someone referring to us as being swingers. " he found that amusing. Noah was in love with Jude and Jude was in love with Noah but he was also feeling  things for Connor. Noah  wasn't going to lie, Connor was attractive and he totally understood why Jude was having feelings. 

Jude rolled his eyes." We're not Swingers.. we're Just.. Open.. to adding one more person to this aren't we?" Jude asked. Noah shrugged and looked over at Connor sizing him up a bit. " We'll see." he said softly. Jude leaned over to him and whispered something into his ear to which Noah gave him a look before pressing a kiss to his nose.  " Promise you'll like him as much as i do." Jude whispered.  Noah hummed. " We'll see baby."  Jude nodded and kissed him." You know.. i mean if you don't wanna wear that shirt.. you dont need one.." he mused.  Noah gave Jude a look. " If i'm shirtless..." he started. Noah lifted Judes t-shirt off and dropped it to the floor. " So are you." he said softly. Jude blushed and sighed dramatically." Fineeee." he bit his lip  before looking toward Connor. " You dont need one.." he sauntered over to the blonde and slid his hands up Connors sides slowly lifting the shirt. Connor must've been crazy because he let Jude remove his shirt, his touch made Connor shiver. " Babe." Jude said softly. Noah raised an eyebrow." Yeah?" he asked pulling a pair of sweatpants from his drawer. " C'mere. " Jude said not taking his eyes off Connors newly exposed skin.   Noah folded the sweats and put them on the bed walking over to him." Yes love?" he asked putting his hands on Judes hips as he pressed his lips to his neck. Jude smiled tilting his head. " Look at him. " he said softly. Noah raised a brow and looked at Connor before glancing to his newly exposed torso. " He's a jock I'm not surprised he's fit." he said softly.   Jude moved his hands over Connors chest and down his body over his abs.  Connor didn't know why but Being shirtless in front of his best friend his best friend boyfriend, with the two of them checking him out.. It made him blush intensely.  " Yeah but he's hot isnt he?" Jude asked moving a hand up his chest again. Noah hummed. " I'm not arguing that baby." he said softly pressing a kiss to his neck." You're making him blush." Noah whispered to Jude. Jude glanced to Connors face. " Sorry." he said softly moving his hands over Noahs on his own belly.  Connor shook his head. " It's fine.." He said softly.   Jude looked him over and smiled. " So i mean.. If you want.. to be part of this.. I'm sure Noah will come around. " Noah nipped Judes ear. " We'll see love." he said softly.  Jude turned his head to look at him. 

" Will you kiss him?" Jude asked. Noah raised an eyebrow." Kiss your ex?" he asked curiously. Jude nodded. " Yeah.. " he met Noahs eyes. Noah thought about it for a minute before slowly untangling himself from Jude. " Since you asked so nicely." he teased. Connor looked between them curiously. " Wait.."  Connor was cut off by Noahs hand cupping his cheek. oh.. okay he was gentle.. that was nice. Connor blinked and as he met Noahs eyes. Connor felt kinda funny then.. it was like a fluttering feeling in his belly.  Noah leaned in and pressed a slow gentle kiss to Connors lips. Connor was hesitant but he slowly melted into the kiss putting a hand on Noahs hip gently. Jude gave the pair a smile as he watched them.  After a couple minutes Jude pouted and kinda squished himself between the two of them breaking the kiss. " Jude enjoys kisses to." he said softly. Noah chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips."  Of course baby. all the kisses for you." he said softly. Connor was just standing there trying to process what just happen.  Jude gave Connor a peck on the cheek before he gently pushed Noah toward his bed. " Now I want cuddles." Jude said softly. Noah only smiled and kissed him. " Okay kisses and cuddles.. I got it." he said softly.


	5. Kind of Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is dating his boyfriend Noah but he's also dating his Ex Connor.  
> Noah isn't concerned about it because he's comfortable with himself and with Jude.  
> The story goes on.
> 
> As always Leave some Love!  
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated

Its been two days and Jude had been alternating between his boyfriend and his ex at the same time so far keeping it from his moms.

Today though Jude decided he didn't give a fuck what they thought. 

Connor was standing at the kitchen island taking a sip of his drink while talking to Stef who was making coffee, Jude came down followed by Noah. Jude walked over to Connor and pressed a kiss to his cheek." Morning." he said groggily. Connor looked as surprised as Stef in the moment." Uhm Jude.." Stef said slowly. Jude raised an eyebrow running his hand over Connors back gently. " Yeah?" he asked. Stef looked at him funny. " What was that?" she asked. Noah kinda chuckled as he went to grab a drink. Jude raised an eyebrow." a kiss." he replied looking at her. " I know but that... Connors not your boyfriend.. " she looked to Noah who seemed completely calm.

 

" Well" Jude said slowly. " he kinda is." he admitted. Noah glanced over at Jude curiously. Connor stood surprised not saying a word. " I'm sorry? did something happen with you and Noah?" Noah shook his head he smiled a little." Nope." Noah replied. Jude smiled at him before walking over to Noah and kissing him. Stef stared at her youngest then. " I'm confused." She said honestly. 

Jude smiled." We're kinda together." he said with a shrug. Connor looked at Stef before looking to Jude. Honestly Stef he was afraid of.. for many reasons and the fact Jude was just not giving a fuck.. Connor shifted a bit. " But you're dating Noah.." She said softly. Jude nodded taking a sip of Noahs juice." Yep." he replied. " So how are you dating Connor?" She asked. Jude shrugged." Easily.. just like im dating Noah." he replied.

Stef looked to Noah." And you're okay with this?" she asked. Noah looked at her and then looked to Jude before back to Stef." Yeah. It's fine." he replied. Stef turned to Connor." And you?" she asked. Connor looked at her." Yes.." he said slowly.

She stared at the boys for a while in silence. " Okay..." she said slowly before sipping her coffee. 

Stef headed to work before Lena came down and what a sight she did come down to see. 

Jude was currently leaning against the counter kissing someone. Lena wouldn't have been so surprised if it was Judes boyfriend Noah who was actually just sitting near by eating. " Jude!" She said a little baffled. Jude pulled away from Connor a little surprised. " Morning!" he replied. Connor flushed and slowly pulled away from Jude. " Whats.. what on earth is going on?" She asked.

Jude turned to look at her. " I was kissing Connor.." he trailed. Lena stared at him. " I see that but that's..." she was at a loss for words. Noah seemed extremely amused by this as he ate some food. 

Jude raised an eyebrow. " Awesome right? i know." he replied. " It's like a love overload its awesome!" he replied. Lena just seemed to try and process this. " Wait a minute.. so You're dating Noah though..." she said slowly. Jude nodded." Mhm." he reached for his boyfriend. Noah smiled taking his hand. " And you're... hooking up with Connor?" she asked. Jude laughed a bit. " No... i'm dating Connor too.." he said slowly. Jude took Connors hand as well. 

Lena stared for a moment. " You're okay with that?" She directed the question at Noah. "Yeah." Noah replied. " And you're dating Connor?" She asked. Noah shrugged. " I dunno yet.." he said honestly. Lena looked to Connor." And you?" Connor shrugged. " I .. yeah.." he said softly.

Lena nodded slowly as she went to grab some coffee." It is way too early." she admitted.

Jude chuckled a bit.

" We'll talk about this later." she said honestly. Jude looked at her

" Whats there to talk about Mama? this is.. This my relationship.. Noahs my boyfriend.. Connors my boyfriend.. There's nothing to talk about really." he said honestly. Lena gave him a little look." We will talk later." She said firmly.

\---------------------------

Noah yawned a bit as he stretched out on the couch; Jude came over and straddled him." Hey you."he said softly. Noah smiled." hey yourself."he replied putting his hands on his hands on hips. " So this morning was amusing." Noah said softly. Jude smiled." Yeah i'm sorry.. i just .. i was tired." he replied. Noah laughed softly." I know. For that i'm sorry love." Jude gently smacked his chest." No you're not ." he teased. Connor sat on the end of the couch letting them have some time.

Jude laid down on top of Noah moving to cuddle him." mm" he sighed softly. " I love you baby." he said softly. Noah smiled and rubbed his back slowly. "I love you too." he replied. Connor couldn't refrain." I know you love each other .. i heard last night." he commented. 

Jude glanced toward him." Awe Connie you feeling left out?" he asked. Connor gave him a look." No i was just saying that i heard.. several times last night.

Jude looked to Noah. " I think our wittle connie feels left out." Noah chuckled. Jude shifted a bit. " Maybe i'll let you play tonight." he teased. 

Connor looked at Noah and Noah gave him a little look. Connor didn't wanna over step any further than he had already so if Noah didn't want him to take the next step he wouldn't. Noah shrugged a little. Jude pressed a kiss to Noahs neck." Stop doing that weird thing where you talk with one anothers eyes. " he teased. Noah laughed softly." Sorry." he said playfully. 

\------

A while later things got real interesting real fast. 

Noah and Jude were in the midst of making out pretty heated. Noah ran his hands down Judes body and playfully grabbed his ass earning himself a moan from Jude. Connor shifted slightly glancing toward the pair. " Im gonna..go upstairs..." he said slowly moving to get up. Jude made a noise and pulled away from Noah. " No.. No wait " he sat up a bit. Jude reached for Connor pulling him down for a kiss. Noah ran his hands over Judes sides slowly watching the pair.

Jude nipped his lip playfully before pulling back. " Here..." he trailed off and pushed Connor down to kiss Noah. Noah put a hand on Connors cheek as they kissed. Jude watched them biting his lip; Jude moved his hands to Connors body pushing his shirt up a bit. 

Noah let out a soft moan as Connor kissed him after a minute he pulled back with a bit. " What is that?" Noah asked. Connor raised an eyebrow." What ?" he asked. Jude looked between them. " That thing you do with your tongue.. what the hell was that?" he asked. Connor blushed a bit. Jude smirked." Hot isn't it?" Jude asked. Noah looked at him." Yeah.." he said slowly." I wasn't expecting that." he admitted.

Jude smirked and leaned in kissing Noah before kissing Connor. " This could be fun." he said softly. 

Jude alternated between kissing Noah to Connor.. and even at one point attempting to kiss them at the same time which was an interesting experience. 

They didn't get really far because the front door opened and caused Connor pull away and sit himself on the floor awkwardly. Jude was still straddling Noah. " Hope everyone's hungry." Stef said. Connor was blushing he couldn't help it. Noah was laying back on the couch keeping himself composed. Jude bit his lip." Yeah what are we having?" he asked. 

Stef walked to the kitchen." A half cheese half meat lovers pizza." she said setting it on the kitchen island.

The boys looked at one another before laughing softly.


End file.
